


FANFEST 101 : HOW DOES FANFEST WORK?

by markhyuckfest



Category: NCT, SM Rookies
Genre: Fan Festivals, Fanart Festivals, Fic Festivals, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: Hello guys! We're from the @markhyuck_fest mods. MARKHYUCKFEST is a fanfest that centered around Mark and Donghyuck!! We will open for fanfics and fanarts submission! Our guidelines will be up on 11/08, you can head over our twitter (@markhyuck_fest) to keep track of our info!We realize that fanfest/ficfest itself is quite unfamiliar to the NCT fandom, so here we decided to explain a little bit about how it works. The terms that will be used, the process of it, etc. It might be confusing at first, so if you have questions; comment down below or head to our cc (markhyuck_fest). Hope this helps!!With love,markhyuck_fest mods!





	FANFEST 101 : HOW DOES FANFEST WORK?

Hello dear readers! :) Welcome to the FANFEST 101 by markhyuckfest mods! We know that ficfest/fanfest in NCT fandom is still quite rare, so it might be quite unfamiliar for you all. You might heard about ‘claiming’ or ‘prompt’ or other things from another fandom fanfest, and no-- the claiming thing is not the “claiming” we usually read in ABO!fics (lol please forgive my attempt to joke here). So to avoid more misunderstanding and misconceptions, let’s start!!

 

**HOW DO FAN FESTS WORK?**

  
**First—** There will be “GUIDELINES” or some calls them “INTRO POST” (short from ‘Introduction’). This will fill you in about announcements by the organizers such as the deadlines/timeline, know-hows, FAQs by the people (pls send question in cc and we'll be posting answers u have about the fic fest there and we'll organize a summary of answers later), and links to sign-up forms. So it’s basically an introduction post of the fanfest. Make sure to read this one carefully once it’s posted, and if you have questions you can send them through our cc (markhyuck_fest ; link on our twitter bio)  
  
 **Second—** Prompting. Prompt is like… the idea for a fic/fanart. A sign-up form will be posted by the organizers where you can leave your prompts for the writers. You can send as many as you can and don't forget to read the guidelines on prompting found at the beginning of the form, it will be posted later. Remember, your prompt can be turned into fics or fanarts. Prompt senders will be anonymous until the day of the reveals.   
  
**Third—** Claiming of prompts. It’s time for the hunger games for the writers  & artists!! (No, kidding). A sheet with all the submitted prompts listed will be posted, and writers and artists should fill up the claiming sign-up forms that will be posted immediately after the prompting period ends. To writers & artists, take note, first come first serve in taking prompts soooo get your keyboards ready! A writer/artists should only claim one prompt at a time; they can claim more once they submit their work of the previous prompt.   
  
**Fourth—** After you fill out the claiming form, you can sit down and wait for our confirmation email that will inform you which prompt you get. Make sure to pay attention and follow the prompter’s maximum rating allowed, the dos and don’ts, pairing desired, pairings not desired and etc. 

**Fifth—** Remember, for writers  & artists : THE PROMPT YOU GET IS A SECRET. You can’t discuss it publicly while the fest is ongoing. Remember not to reply comments on your fic/art until reveals.

  
**Sixth—** Check-ins, time will be given as time for the writers and artists to brainstorm and write their fics. First check-in involves a requirement of minimal 500 words and second check-in involves a requirement of minimal 1,000 words (check deadlines for more info) The organizers will be sending you an email one week and the day before the check-in to remind you. We’ll have different system for this fanfest because there will be fanarts too, so it’ll be further explained in our guidelines.   
  
**Seventh—** Posting of fics the medium to be used will be AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) and fanarts through twitter (additional medium will be discussed). During posting, the writers  & artists will stay anonymous until the reveals. After the reveals, we’ll add your username to the fic (so if you haven’t make one, you still can make it now!). For those who wishes to stay anonymous, just tell us. 

**Eighth—** GUESS WHO!!! So in guess who we’ll have a guess game where we will post all of our participants username and the list of all of the works; and in the comments, everyone can guess which writer writes which fic, or which artists draws which fanart!  
  
 **Ninth—** Reveals the writer, artists and prompter will be revealed and you guys can check who got your prompt, from whom did the prompt come from, and….. The important part, MAKE FRIENDS! :)   
  
**Lastly,** enjoy the fanfest and please respect each other’s likes and dislikes. No need for fanwars over different likings, different preferences or anything. We, as organizers who make the fanfest just want you all to have fun and enjoy the journey together through sharing and giving appreciation to the writers and artists who work hard!! :) 

 

With love,

  
  
  


markhyuckfest mods! 


End file.
